This grant is to provide core support for the research program of the Sloan-Kettering Institute through provision of: salaries and benefits for essential scientific and administrative personnel; facilities, such as animal maintenance, secretarial services, required by many laboritories; consultant services; renovations, and initial funding for new developmental programs.